


Kindergarten Warfare

by Ko_Sensei (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi battling the 104th chibi's over Eren, Everyone loves Eren, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ko_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the prestigious Trost Elementary, room 143, the 104th class--the kindergarten teacher is Eren Jaeger. Despite allowances, there is a limit to how much one person can notice others, and to gain this notice; Levi, the badass thug boyfriend, and Eren’s cherished elite students battle it out fiercely to win Eren over.</p><p> It is a fierce and /deadly/ combat zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface; The Other Teachers and Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite far from the idea I planned out for this storyline, but after reading “Attack on Heichou-Sensei” (a doujinshi which happens to be very cute!), I thought of this-- farfetched idea. (Don’t shoot me yet.)
> 
> Actually, I’d been brooding over writing a zombie apocalypse, supernatural, sci-fi, or Half Prince RPG-themed Riren for weeks. I tried forcing myself to write it, but since I couldn’t write a single sentence for any of these possible stories (damnit, I really should get it on), this was born to help me get flowing and write something at least.
> 
> Other than Eren and Levi being my one true pairing forever, I also like to pair Eren with nearly everyone else. So this was kind of born to also help with that. How can you not love Eren? Then for the sake of the battlefield, Mikasa is a boy in this one. (Can’t imagine her being cutthroat or as badass in a lighter universe where she’s a girl. Her mom taught her embroidery in canon, so. ) 
> 
> Note: The Reiss family is royal in this universe. So Krista is a royal little princess.

.

.

(-In the teacher’s break room-)

“Jaeger!? ... Isn’t that the one who scored badly on the teacher tests and even showed up half an hour _late_ to the interviews? The one that showed up with a black eye and dripped blood all over the floors? He failed the tests AND the interviews, they weren’t supposed to let him in. The _hell_ is he doing here?”

“Ease up, Nanaba,” Mike says with a doleful grin. “Sure, he’s gotten into a few fights here and there with the other teachers, a feww he sent to the hospital maybe, and Eren ruins the reputation of Trost Elementary, yeah yeah yeah. But stillllll, it gets too boring around here.”

Having been getting coffee over by the kitchen counter in the teacher’s lounge, Hange Zoe turns around and gasps, almost knocking the coffee machine over with exaggerated arm motions because this is just--

“Wait, wait, _Eren_? I don’t see why all the teachers are averse to him teaching here, Nanaba. Eren seems like another wonderful human being to me! ”

“Only because he made the mistake of asking you about your experiments a week ago,” Nanaba mutters, and scowls at the other two teachers. “Despite the fact that we’re an elementary school, please keep in mind that this is an ELITE school nevertheless. His inferior schooling, bad attitude and temper, violent characteristics shame the school--”

“--Just because the Reiss royal family send their kids here doesn’t make it so elite,” Mike interrupts; ignoring that Nanaba shoots him a death glare.

“And besides, if it weren’t for Eren, who would take the 104th demons?”

Hange sets down her coffee cup, all thoughts of getting the drink now forgotten, and excitedly strides over to the couches, beaming. “The 104th demons, huh?”

Nanaba looks at her resentfully, while Mike simply grins and waves her over. Not that Hange scared away by _not_ getting an invitation in the first place, but still.

 _Snapshot_ ; Now sitting together in a close-knit triangle, the three teachers are sitting on thousand-dollar couches, enjoying the fancy and extravagant luxury of a teacher's lounge that simply comes and _exists_ by immediately belonging to the elite and very prestigious Trost school, to which the top 1% of the population attends.

Despite the fact that Nanaba isn't really letting her have _any_ fun at all (the blond woman had immediately shot down any kind of 'friendship titles' Hange had come up with, like the Three Musketeers, or the Pokemon trio, something about team seven--all _ridiculousness_ , honestly), Hange is still in a very high mood. More than usual, which means _excited gossiping time_ , and it's all just fun fun _fun_.

Hange adjusts her glasses, and blinks with large, peering, brown eyes. “ _Exactly._ No other teacher has been able to take the 104th kindergarten class this year. They either.. lemme see, Erwin said ten slammed their resignation letters on his desk, twelve ran away screaming, seven begged to be released, and five were sent to the hospital.”

There is a very, very quiet silence, in which the blond woman has very, _very_ obvious difficulty in processing the information.

( _That_ many teachers?!)

Stroking his chin questioningly, Mike adds on. “And... none lasted more than …..."

There is another silence, yet again. 

"......three days.”

.

.

.

Now they _have_ to be pulling her leg, because those numbers and statistics are beyond ridiculous, and Nanaba is completely aware of the way her face is set in a gawking expression. This sounds like something out of some sappy slice-of-life novel revolving around mundane kid characters having school lives. Or maybe some kind of horror story where the teachers are being eaten. Or thrown in and stuck in mirrors.

“We can’t have run through that many teachers for just a simple kindergarten class. Four days?!? The principal can’t have chosen teachers that are unsuitable...what in the world are the 104th kids??”

Are they from another world? Maybe they're aliens. Violent aliens that abduct the teachers, or...  . .   _gah_.

Mike and Hange stare at each other solemnly, before nodding simultaneously altogether.

Starting out, Mike begins the explanation of the strange abnormalities that make up the thing called the 104th division. “The inseparable Bertolt and Reiner duo, the femme fatales Annie Leonhart with Ymir, the snack monster Sasha Blause, 104th’s personal cheerleader Connie Springer, 104th’s magical nurse and princess Historia Reiss, 104th’s “Freckled Jesus,” Marco Bodt, 'Sass-Is-Always-The-Answer' Jean Kirsten, evil mastermind Armin Arlert, and the worst of them all; 104th’s terrifying prodigy, Mikasa Ackerman.”

Nanaba at least flinches in recognition at Ackerman’s name.

“...Although kindergarten class 104th has quite the crowd to be reckoned with,” The blond woman tries to reason, “They are just _children_. There’s no way that we could have gone through… _thirty_ - _four_ teachers in a matter of nine weeks!? Do either of you have any personal experience to even back this ridiculousness up??”

“Nah,but I’ve kinda had a chance to view the 104th-generation ducklings,” Mike says, and shudders. “Before even seeing them, I smelled the scent of utter death, doom, and destruction from three hallways away.”

Grinning like a maniac, Hange claps her hands and titters excitedly. “That’s Mike’s nose for you. Of course, the rest of the 104th class are just normal, boring nobodies (Thomas, Daz, etc), but I’ve heard from the teachers that run away from that class screaming that it is truly 'hell' in there.”

“War?” Nanaba looks at the other woman reproachfully. “You exaggerate.”

“It’s literally a squadron in there,” Mike adds on, and shrugs. “Apparently, they operate as the 104th class, they listen to no adults, and if there is just one of their members that dislikes the teachers, all the little twerps engage in war. Apparently, they work together with teamwork and force not befitting those of kindergarteners, and attack _strategically_. Savagely.”

“Even if that is so, what’s with the names? Personal _cheerleader_ Connie? Evil _mastermind_ Armin? Freckled _Jesus_ Marco Bodt? Snack monster Sasha? Magical nurse Historia?”

Hange beams positively. "No idea, but it sounds really interesting, doesn't it? There's a reason they're well known with those names, though. Even the fifth-graders have those names learned by heart, apparently. At least, the ones in my classes do."

For once, the blond woman shivers. “Still, I’m afraid I’m not understanding why the 104th little brats are such a huge problem. They are _five_ and _six_ -year olds, they can’t possibly work together that well. Or have an IQ high enough to manage things (driving hordes of teachers away) like that.”

“Exactly, but the problem is, we can’t exactly get rid of the 104th brats because their families are pretty influential, and you know… our ‘elite’ Trost school has to keep up appearances,” Mike adds on, sighing melodramatically, (because well, they all know that the rich family thing strikes a cord with all the elite Trost teachers. Or rather, most of them.)

“Yep, and all the 104th children are protective of each other. I’d think they’re all kind of stuck-up or just not very inclusive,” Hange says excitedly, “Because they’re all elite children, like it or not. They’re smart and capable, so their standards must be high. I’m willing to get they could take any of us sitting in this room head-on.”

Mike Zacharias nods. “I looked at their test scores, and the '104th demons' are indeed prodigies. They’re brilliant. Seems like it'd be an interesting class."

Nanaba shakes her head. “If all of that is true-- which it does not sound like it at all, then Eren Jaeger must be a force to be reckoned with. How does he do it? Or more like.. why hasn’t Erwin dealt with this by now? Isn’t the principal always eight steps ahead of the game?”

Hange only throws her head back and laughs. “Oh please, your ‘stoic’ Erwin can too mess up, fumble, and be human. You’ll see if you ever get the pleasure of seeing Erwin interact with his cute beloved little Eren! It’s just, no one’s been able to handle the 104th class. _Ever_.”

Realizing she’s said something the others aren’t supposed to know about yet, Hange covers her mouth. “Oops. What’s been said in the room will stay in the room. Anyways, yep, and guess how long Eren’s been around the dreaded 104th demons for?”

(Mike and Nanaba both pointedly ignore the part about Eren and Erwin.)

Blinking, Nanaba shakes her head. “Hasn’t that delinquent teacher been around for….”

Trying to hide his laughter at stern Nanaba gawking, Mike finishes the sentence for her. “..More than two months?”

“Exactly,” Hange announces. “So Eren is a living miracle, having survived the 104th’s violent demons for this long. I’m planning on asking Erwin if we could hire several subs to take over for a few weeks, since well, I’d love to study Eren, you know, starting with his--”

Sensing immediate danger (AKA inescapable-lecture-time-from-Hange, his sensors are screaming “get away!”), Mike starts to get up from the couch right away, and heads towards the door, talking all the way half-nervously.

“You’re going to try and dissect that miracle teacher? Erwin’s not going to like you touching his things, you know, plus he’d have to hire two subs every day...we’ll be lucky if one substitute will make it through the day, but well. Good luck with that, Zoe! Have a good day, you two.”

It isn’t until Mike leaves the the room (after having cheerfully wished the two women inside a good day) that Nanaba realizes something important.

(Holy-mother-of-God, because if she’s right, the reason why the PRESTIGIOUS and blessed school of Trost is doing so well at the moment has one of it’s very key pieces lying in the hands of the delinquent and failure of an adult-- Eren Jaeger.)

“....D-Did you say that the magical nurse and princess of class 104th was Historia…. Historia…… _R_ - _Reiss_?!?”

(One of the princesses from the direct royal family, being subjected to the hands of a failing, unintelligent, delinquent, violent, punk-like standards of a peasant?!?)

(Especially one that has no particular talents, and is just average in all courses?!)

But before Hange can even say anything, Nanaba stands up and importantly storms out of the room, making a beeline for Erwin Smith’s office, because--

_“Like hell you’re going to handle the 104th brats and ruin this school, Jaeger, this isn’t a playground.”_

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Proposal rejected, Nanaba.”  

Standing in the office of Trost school's principal, Nanaba, (in all badass expressionless- _blond_ -fury) dares to fix an ice-cold death glare at her employer.

The office is spacious enough. The floors are made of glass tile, and there are two large desks in the room at either end; one for Erwin, the other for the secretary. A few tall shelves are lined across half the back and one side of the office, holding many books of all kinds and piles of binders. Naturally, there's also the cabinet files set in one corner of the room, as well as a vase of flowers that's perched on the window.

Then, Nanaba also notes with satisfaction, that Smith's pretty little wallflower secretary (was her name Petal? Pretral? Petra? Something like that) is cowering and looks rather afraid of how Nanaba is fearlessly glaring Erwin down and demanding answers.

Makes sense, since normally, Petra sees her in a usually normal state; being calm and expressionless, even when faced with the most dire of situations.

(Though right now, at the moment, she's fired up because of that bomb waiting to explode named _Eren Jaeger-_ -)

 _Sweet little girl,_ Nanaba thinks.

(It was the twenty-first-fucking _century_.) Maybe the wallflower would learn someday.

...Though it was more likely she'd pick up on Erwin's scheming and cunning-personality traits..which would also help her survive, Nanaba supposed.

Petra looks at her with some wariness, obviously wondering if she should intervene and ask Nanaba to lower her voice or politely leave _(As if, you fragile little glass-flower)_ , but there's something close to respect and agreement in the secretary's expression.

Though Nanaba doesn't know why, it seems that petite little Petra has something against Eren as well--?

Oh well.

" _Erwin_ ," Nanaba enunciates, stepping into dangerous territory by using his first name, but--she doesn't really care, and she's sure that Erwin knows she's not trying to be disrespectful, because all she has ever wanted is for the Trost school to be at it's best.Professionally. (AKA-something-fit-to-serve-the-royal-family).

" _Nanaba_ ," Erwin says back, and arches an eyebrow (having an aura that reads "I'm immensely enjoying this, thank you for the amusement.")

(Yeah. Yeah. Though she did respect this man greatly, there was times when she truly wondered why she did.)

"Before you play any sassy word games, Erwin, I simply do not accept, and for the sake of our public reputation, the future of our country, and to give these brilliant and influential leaders of the future the best education we can give them," The blond woman all but snaps out, "You should rethink Eren Jaeger."

"It's nice to see someone who's passionate and dedicated to the future of mankind, however, ..." There's a pause that follows, along with the sound of fingers tapping along the desk. "It's _kindergarten_ , Nanaba."

By now, even Petra seems to be having trouble containing a smile, but the little secretary continues sorting piles and sectioning binders at her desk in the room. Nanaba scowls. "I doubt Eren Jaeger--"

"Could do worse than anyone else," Erwin finishes for her, and straightens out the blue tie on his dress shirt. "He's the only one that can survive the 104th class. If you can find anyone else, please let me know, and I'll take it into consideration. That being said, would you mind checking up on the 104th class? Eren hasn't checked in yet, and I received a call from him saying he'd be thirty-minutes late. Since you don't have class until nine, ..." Nanaba can almost _see_ the smile in his voice. Almost. "....would you mind stepping in until he arrives?"

Eye twitching, Nanaba looks just about ready to kill something, but, to be professional and all of that--

"If he's a second late by the thirty-minute mark, he's definitely not going to be in one piece tomorrow. _Mark my words."_

\--She storms out of the class and heads towards room 143.


	2. Peek into 104th Division Chibi's And Their Beloved Jaeger-Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda crappy and sporadic, but oh well. Enjoy? ;_;

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

《After the beginning of the year, room 143 had been a constant war-zone.》

The classroom had begun calm, organized, and beautiful.

A newly-ordered, soft, fluffy luxury carpet (with wings drawn on it) for the kids to sleep on during naptime, a closet full of crafting items and materials had been assembled, several small stationed tables that were for the kids to use when coloring had been set up, a few boxes for toys and puppets placed here and there, a snack closet (which would be repeatedly torn into later in the year by a potato girl) was stocked, etc etc, and of course--the teacher's desk was set in one corner of the room.

Before school, when the janitors had come to check up on all the classrooms, room 143 had looked beautiful, peaceful, serene, and ready for a year of receiving true kindergarten love and creativity from small, cute, shy and normal little children.

What the entire staff had not anticipated to come into the equation were children that were anything but normal, who had personalities too unique to handle, and had many, many quirks too distinct for the teachers to deal with (inane possessiveness, violent tendencies, extreme hunger, sassiness, and ambitious intellect.)

Along with all of the weird kids of that generation being dumped together in one classroom setting...that would not only cause trouble, but raise hell on earth.

By the third day of school, however, the 104th children had fallen into their respective ranks and orders, and formed (almost-fierce) friendships, as--

\--Armin Arlert had made and was the leader of the coalition. Even though he was an at-first shy five-year old, he'd been able to quickly befriend nearly the entire class, and was normally the go-to person among all the children.

It didn't take long, but after a while, it was made clear that despite all the weird personalities some of the kids had, it was really hard to not get along with them. As reserved as someone like Annie was, even she watched over Bertholt and Reiner. Armin and Historia were friendly with everyone, and somehow got Ymir, Marco, and Reiner to be friends, which meant all of their own friends (Jean, Connie, and through Connie--Sasha) had also been dragged into the mix.

In a short amount of time, with all of them having been sent to attend Trost--far away from all their homes to experience the dreadful thing called  _school_ , they'd all warmed up to each other. Though it was hard to explain, there was this chemistry among them--as if they'd known each other before, ( _"Known each other from another life,_ " Armin would say, and Marco would simply laugh while Jean would huff and call them both idiots), and they just clicked.

(Though, Armin reasoned, it could also be the fact that they were all very small, innocent children, and that most kids at their age got along with others well.)

Many an evening you would find all the children gathered in Armin's sleeping quarters, maybe all cuddling together, laughing at Sasha and Connie's silly jokes, or screaming in childish excitement (or screaming instead "Stop that guys, it's dangerous--!" or fear, if your name so happened to be Armin, Marco, or Historia) while watching Bertholt and Reiner wrestle, listening to Armin tell stories, play 'Capture The Flag' outside, watch a movie, making cards, share goldfish and snacks (when Sasha wasn't around), playing hide-and-seek inside the school by sneaking in using stolen keys via Mikasa, and more.

Despite how much fun they all had together, or how well they clicked, it also didn't take them long to feel like something was missing. That something really, really  important was missing. Like there was some key piece that they didn't have, that was important to them, but they also had no idea that it was. (A person, maybe?) They felt very together, but then very not together because of this missing thing.

Even so, they were simply children who did not know any better, so they ignored this feeling and continued on being... well.  _Children_.

They were closer than close. Tighter than a screw.

Which may or may have not lead up to the events that would make the 104th class infamous.

You see, it hadn't been a big deal at first (the thing called school), but after a few days with their first teacher, Armin had realized that  _it wasn't working._

Because. B-because.

(All the adults treated them like-- _children_. Which was  _unacceptable_ , Armin argued, because  _who_  in the world would treat kindergartners like actual  _children_? The absolute and definite  _horror_. Especially such smart, capable, and brilliant ones like them?)

( _Shhh_ , Mikasa hushes. Armin,  _you're just mad all the teachers aren't interested in making candy DNA replicas, engaging in discussions with you about quantum physics, and adventuring out on field trips to find parallel worlds._ )

Needless to say, Armin found those three things offensive enough (shh, that was a secret though) to bring together the powers of the deadly 104th kindergartners to perform a coup d'etat whenever it seemed necessary.

"A coup d'etat. It's called a violent overthrowing of the government," Armin had explained to his friends (though only the ones that sought fights; namely, Mikasa, Ymir, and Annie looked interested). We live in a democracy, so technically, if we don't like the system, then we should be able to do something about it, and if we're not allowed to have a voice. Then doing this isn't  _necessarily_  wrong. Anyone want to explain what a democracy is?"

Sasha's eyes had gleamed. "Democracy? Oooh, it sounds like a dessert.. a delicacy... is it food? ...Can I eat it, Armin...?"

Starting to get a little scared by the drool that was coming out of Sasha's mouth, Armin had backed away nervously (while the others laughed at him.)

"No, Sasha," Jean had deadpanned right away. "If it was a food, you would've eaten it by now. A democracy is a government that's ruled by the people."

Thus, as the little chibi students had decided they didn't like teachers and that teachers were in the way, they would simply perform the... coup soup thing.

("It's pronounced 'coo de tat,' not 'coup de eetat'," Armin fussed, but no one really paid attention to him. "And no, Jean, if you call it the coup soup thing, I'll have to hurt you, because you're butchering the French--yes, I too can hurt people too! ...why doesn't anyone ever believe me?)

The question being, why didn't they like those teachers? --Was easy.

Though Armin put their reasons into pretty words (though some of it was true), saying things like most of the teachers didn't care about getting to know them as individual people, they'd just tried to force the class into doing mundane crafts and do baby activities while the teachers NAPPED or flirted with the blond principal to get a pay raise... the truth was different.

_They just didn't want to be told what to do, and teachers were overrated._

Aaand... Wasn't it just so much more convenient if you could do what you wanted right then?

(Though it was mostly the scary Annie and Ymir girls saying they wanted to "fucking nap when they wanted to," which had also caused for Armin and Marco to squeak and cover their ears for the first minute then agree that maybe it'd be convenient afterward.)

They also didn't like any of the teachers, (too fake, too simpering, too much of a suck-up, too annoying, too... no, most of it was how the adults were made up of 90% lies and fake politeness and manipulation) so--.. yeah.

So how had they turned around the classroom on the teachers?

(Little Armin wrote this numbered list down on a sheet of paper and proudly taped it inside their weapons storage closet.)

  1. sasha (don't eat it) and Connie, empty out the snack closet

  2. historia, stock the closet and turn it into a weapons supply

  3. ymir, guard the closet with your life, it's important

  4. annie and Ymir, you two have precision missions--pranks, letting birds into the room, sharpshooting, etc

  5. jean I will verbally chew you out if you do it to me. but to the teachers be a smartass, do your 'Sass-Is-Always-The-Answer,' drive them insane

  6. mikasa, you got the top secret missions. like stealing keys or items from adults, and stock us up on first aid

  7. marco and historia, get the first aid kit from mikasa and make your own little nursing kits, heal the rest of us

  8. connie, encourage the slackers (JEAN YEAH YOU) when hope seems lost

  9. sasha-- just do NOT eat our food storage




With this, nine weeks of escalated chaos had risen, and when all hope seemed lost,

_.... An angel had fallen from heaven straight into the center of the bloody battlefield._

_._

_._

_._

《Enter Eren Jaeger.》

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They had all instantly fallen in love.

(Eren Jaeger was their missing piece.)

Immediately taken in by his very non-adult, unprofessional ways, passionate truthfulness (and bluntness, Eren was incapable of lying or playing pretty-face to anyone, and the kids adored the honesty and sincerity that was displayed), one-track mind, sometimes-nervous voice, very-occasional-and-adorable-clumsiness, love of reading novels, beautiful green eyes, dark hair, and slightly tanned skin, it was...

_Love at first sight._

Eren Jaeger had not needed to walk by the students a second time for them to confirm the truth, the small children had fallen in love at once, and they simply  _knew_  that Eren was mean to be theirs, like the sky is always blue, and the sun rises in the east, and that turtles come from eggs--and that for this beautiful angel, they would not mind doing anything for him.

Rather, they would do everything they could to keep Eren Jaeger forever.

Though it was said that Mikasa Ackerman had fallen for Eren the hardest, it was true that this new teacher became the new jealous possession of the 104th division.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jean was doing something that seemed very out of character for himself today. The small boy was pacing back and forth agitatedly, glaring at the clock. "Didn't the bell ring already? Eren wasn't here earlier .this.. is he just late today?"

Then like this, he kept muttering to himself and pacing around the door.

Swinging his feet back and forth while being perched on top of the table, Armin sighs. There is a book being cradled preciously in his lap, and besides how he is trying really hard not to show it, he is feeling  _exactly_  the same way as Jean. "I came early today because I wanted to show him this new book I thought he'd like.. and shhh, Jean! We're supposed to call him Jaeger-sensei!"

"He said he doesn't mind if we call him Eren!" Jean snaps, but there's a hint of red in his cheeks. "Besides, I hear you call him Eren all the time!  _Eren this, Eren that! Eren, read this book to me! Eren, can I sit in your lap please?_ "

Meanwhile, Ymir is twirling a giggling Historia around in circles, mock-dancing to a waltz (like they do in princess movies), happily dancing in their own corner of the classroom. Because of all the snappy fuss that's happening, Ymir pauses for a moment to look over at the two briefly, and sighs, cradling the blond girl in her arms.  "Calm down, the both of you, Eren belongs to everyone."

All of a sudden--

\--At this, a sudden chill seems to fill the room, and looking around, Jean quickly pinpoints the source.. .. or rather, the two sources that the dark auras are coming from.

(Turns out that both the scary Annie girl and the Mikasa boy had whipped around at the mention of Eren belonging to everyone and glared in their general direction.  _Scaryyy_.)

Thankfully, though, all of their attention is diverted by some noise that's occuring from outside the classroom.

Out in the hallways, there's the sound of loud, quick-paced footsteps running down their way, along with panting, and wondering if Jaeger-sensei has come yet, the small children start to gather at the doorway--

_"Sorry, sensei, please don't give me detention!"_

\--Only to be disappointed, because it is  _just_  Connie who has just overslept and come to class late.

"What, it's just you?" Jean scoffs, (though Marco and Historia amiably greet Connie, while Sasha tackles him to the ground) and when Connie gets up, there's a serious look in his eyes.

"Everyone," Connie announces solemnly. "On my way here, I overheard the principal telling another teacher to sit-in for Eren--"

.

.

.

Bam, bam, and  _bam_ , immediately, those words have shot off a dramatic trigger affect, because right away, all the small chibi's turn and run to their respective stations in the classrooms and start preparing (Historia hands out weapons, Marco goes to standby near the first aid kit, Ymir guards Historia, Jean runs to sit at the seat in front all alone, Reiner and Bertl start moving tables, etc), because they've honed their skills, and (besides the fact that they're overly attached to their kindergarten teacher) this is something that they will  _not_  tolerate.

_No other person may violate the sacred room which belongs to Jaeger-sensei._

(They do  _not_  like adults, and they have proven many, many times that they are capable of fending for themselves, and that they will  _not_  tolerate fake, manipulative adults that are only here to earn their money.)

So when blond woman steps into their classroom, regarding and analyzing the place with sharp eyes--

"I'm Nanaba, and I'm watching you brats for the next thirty minutes, until Jaeger-sensei checks in."

\--She's made  _the mistake,_  the  _mistake_  of stepping into  _104th_   _territory_  which belongs to their beloved teacher, and the little 104th soldiers wait for the signal, and when a clear, high-pitched whistle (from Armin) sounds, ....

_....The war begins._

**Author's Note:**

> Have the second chapter almost ready, it will then cover the actual 104th division little corps and showcases a hint of Eren.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
